User blog:SmokythePolicePup/Wikiversary
Hey everyone! Big day today! It's officially my wikiversary! Can't believe it's been a year since I joined. There have been a lot of changes and I made a lot of friends. There are a few I'd like to thank. Of course there are a lot more users but I'm listing only a few. Tundrathesnowpup: Thank you Morgan for all that you've done for me. You were the reason I joined the wiki. Before the wiki, I only went on Fanfiction.net. When I read Pup Pup Switcheroo, I fell in love with the character Tundra and felt she was the perfect mate for Rocky. I wasn't into Fanon stories until I read yours. When I joined, you taught me how to make stories, characters, etc and you defended my first story when Flame bashed it. The best of all is that you gave Smoky the love of his life! Thank you so much! I'm proud to be considered your friend! Chaseisonthecase: Thank you Alex for everything! You taught me how to RP and together we created the Howling Pains and Vamp Pains series. In addition to that, you've been there for me whenever I needed someone to talk to. I love to RP with you and you are one of my best friends! Thanks for everything dude! Zumarocks3390: Thank you Jay for being one of my best friends on the wiki! Thanks for always listening to my problems and for being there for me! Without you, Trapper would have no best friend, Lead and his family would never exist, and Zuma wouldn't have an awesome older brother! I consider you like a little brother and a best bud! Smartpup Chase76: thank you Max for being another best friend for me on the wiki! Whenever I need someone to talk to, you are there for me. Your characters are awesome and I'm proud that Lead is with Tera! I was so happy the day you asked me to make her a crush! Without you, I may have not stayed on the wiki. When I've come close to leaving, I've talked to you and that helped me stay. Thank you! You are another little brother to me! Lumina&IceeBby~: What can I say about you Raeven? You are the most amazing person I've ever met! Talking to you every day fills me with so much happiness! You were one of the first users I met here and I'm so glad I did! I couldn't exist without you there. You made an amazing mate for Toby and collabing with you on their love story makes me extremely happy! Me and you are there for each other and will always be there for each other. You make me very happy! The funny thing is, your Wikiversary was a few days ago. Sorry I couldn't message you but I had bad cell reception that day! You are just an amazing person! *hugs* Thanks for being there for me and I guarantee we will be there for each other for years and years to come! Like I said before, there are a ton more people to thank for me getting this far but this blog can only be so long. I wanna thank everyone who made this possible! You guys are what drives me to write! If I didn't have you guys, I wouldn't be here today. Thanks for reading this and have an awesome day! -RockytheEco-pup Category:Blog posts